Endor (Forest Moon)
Endor (also known as the Forest Moon of Endor or the Sanctuary Moon) was a small forested moon that orbited the Outer Rim planet of the same name and was the homeworld of the sentient Dulok, Ewok, and Yuzzum species, as well as the semi-sentient Gorax and Wistie races. Description Endor was approximately 4,900 km in diameter and 43,300 light-years from the Galactic Core. The moon was covered in dense woodlands, tall mountains, and savannas, and home to the sentient Ewok, Dulok, and Yuzzum species. It contained a breathable atmosphere to humans and 8% surface water. It had two suns, Endor I and Endor II. History Throughout galactic history, offworld raiders occasionally came to Endor to hunt the native Ewok population to make Ewok Jerky, which was a popular snack across the Outer Rim. Sometime during the reign of the Galactic Empire, the Empire established an outpost on the moon that included a shield generator complex to protect the incomplete second Death Star in orbit of the moon. In order to make way for the complex, an Ewok village was razed by Imperial troops, leading to strained Imperial—Ewok relations. As a result of the repulsorlift field emitted by the SLD-26 planetary shield generator to keep the Death Star in a stationary orbit, Endor was prone to earthquakes, tidal imbalances, and other geological disturbances. The moon was later the site of the monumental Battle of Endor that saw combat between the Alliance to Restore the Republic and its Ewok allies against Imperial forces who were attempting to protect the shield generator and prevent the Alliance from destroying its super weapon in orbit. After fierce combat on the forest moon, the Rebel Alliance managed not only to destroy the shield generator complex, but also the second Death Star. With the destruction of the Empire's dreaded battle station and the death of Galactic Emperor Palpatine and his enforcer, Darth Vader, the Rebels and Ewoks held a victory celebration on the moon, one of many across the galaxy. The Rebels set up shields and tractor beams to protect the moon from debris from the destroyed space station. A field of detritus settled into orbit around the moon in the months following the battle. Fauna * Arachne * Awor * Bearded jax * Beast in the Mouth of the Mountain * Blog * Blue lizard * Blurrg * Boar-wolf * Bobber bird * Bordok * Buzzfish * Churi * Condor dragon * Devil beast * Devil serpent * Divto * Dulok * Endor blue butterfly * Endor ferret * Endor rabbit * Endorian ant * Endorian chicken * Endorian goat * Endorian snail * Endorian swamp beast * Ewoks * Finned blaggart * Fircle * Foonar * Frosch * Geejaw * Glok monster * Gorax * Gorph * Grass Trekker * Griagh * Guba * Gurreck * Hanadak * Hoosha * Horse * Humming peeper * Iguana * Korrina * Kradak * Kreegon * Lantern bird * Llama * Loonee bird * Mantigrue * Maramu * Merek * Munyip * Owl * Platypus * Quarf * Ra-lugg * Rakazzak beast * Rearing spider * Rugger * Skib * Temptor * Trout * Unidentified Endor arachnid * Unidentified Endor river animal * Unidentified flying serpent * Unidentified serpent species * Unidentified spiny Endor creature * Verkle * Vroom * Wistie * Yayax * Yuzzum * Zomba Arachne.png|Arachne Awor.jpg|Awor Bearded jax.jpg|Bearded jax Beast in the Mouth of the Mountain.jpg|Beast in the Mouth of the Mountain The_blog.jpg|Blog Blue lizard.png|Blue lizard Blurrg.jpg|Blurrg Boar-wolf.jpg|Boar-wolf Bobber bird.jpg|Bobber bird Bordok.jpg|Bordok Buzzfish.jpg|Buzzfish Churi.png|Churi Condor dragon.jpg|Condor dragon Devil beast.png|Devil beast Devil serpent.jpg|Devil serpent Divto.jpg|Divto Dulok.jpg|Dulok Endorian_butterflies.jpg|Endor blue butterfly Endor ferret.png|Endor ferret Endor rabbit.png|Endor rabbit Endorian ant.png|Endorian ant Endorian chicken.png|Endorian chicken Endorian goat.png|Endorian goat Endorian snail.jpg|Endorian snail Endorian swamp beast.png|Endorian swamp beast Ewoks.png|Ewoks Finned blaggart head.jpg|Finned blaggart Fircle.jpg|Fircle Foonar.png|Foonar Frosch.jpg|Frosch Gaupa.jpg|Gaupa Geejaw.jpg|Geejaw Glok monster.jpg|Glok monster Gorax.jpg|Gorax Gorphs.png|Gorph Grass Trekker.jpg|Grass Trekker Griagh.png|Griagh Gurreck.png|Gurreck Hanadak.jpg|Hanadak Hoosha.jpg|Hoosha Humming peeper.jpg|Humming peeper EwokIguana.jpg|Iguana Korrina.jpg|Korrina Kradak.jpg|Kradak Kreegon.png|Kreegon Lantern_bird_SWE.jpg|Lantern bird Endorian Llama.jpg|Llama Loonee bird.png|Loonee bird Mantigrue.jpg|Mantigrue Maramu.jpg|Maramu Merek.jpg|Merek Munyip.jpg|Munyip Lograys_owl.jpg|Owl Platypus.jpg|Platypus Quarf.jpg|Quarf Ra-lugg.jpg|Ra-lugg Rakazzak beast.jpg|Rakazzak beast Rearing spider with Condor Dragons.jpg|Rearing spider Rugger.png|Rugger Skib.png|Skib Temptor.jpg|Temptor Endor Trout.jpg|Trout Unidentified butterfly-like creature.jpg|Unidentified butterfly-like creature Unidentified Endor arachnid.png|Unidentified Endor arachnid Unidentified flying serpent.jpg|Unidentified flying serpent Unidentified serpent species.png|Unidentified serpent species Unidentified spiny Endor creature.png|Unidentified spiny Endor creature Unidentified tusked species.jpg|Verkle Vorshak.jpg|Vorshak Pugs.jpg|Pugs(Sentient) & Vrooms Wank.jpg|Wank Water wallock.jpg|Water wallock Wistie_in_hand.png|Wistie Yayax.jpg|Yayax Yuzzum.png|Yuzzum Zomba.jpg|Zomba Flora Gallery EndorShieldGeneratorBunker-TCSBRBD2.png Endor Ewok Village SWBF.jpg Endor Battle ATST.jpg Star-Wars-Battlefront_Endor.jpg Endor Probe.jpg battlefront_vader_endor.jpg Category:Star Wars Planets Category:Moon Category:Planets